The present invention relates to a grab bar for use in a bath or shower, and more particularly to a grab bar which is readily assembled and installed.
Luxury showers and tubs are becoming increasing popular. Many hotels and motels install some sort of grab bar to provide a hand hold when for entrance and exit of the shower or tub.
Conventional support bars are typically constructed of a single piece of metal which has been bent to achieve a predetermined shape which cannot be modified to suit the application. While these bars work well, the bar must be mounted into studs or other strong support on the wall with a post. The secure attachment of the bar to the post may be relatively complicated and require additional components such as end caps.